My best friend's brother
by Hazza Is My boobear
Summary: Harry styles Love story!


- Chapter One -

"So, are you coming over or what?" my best friend, Gemma, groaned from the other line of the phone. She had called me an hour prior, practically begging me to make the effort of getting out of bed, at nine in the morning, on a Sunday, to go over to her place. I protested to this demand, of course. My Sunday had already been planned out. I was going to just lounge around all day, snacking on any junk food that I could possibly find, stashed away in the pantry. I intended on doing this until I was caught by one of my family members, and then told to go out and do something that was actually productive. I begged to differ, though. I've always thought that stuffing your face with the joys of food that wasn't too good for your heath was always quite practical. But then again, I guess everyone else in my household had other definitions for the entire situation.

"You haven't been over in years, Audrey. Just come over!" she pleaded, her tone full of annoyance. I just rolled my eyes at her words, not letting them get to me completely. It was just her way of sucking me in and making me feel sympathetic. If I didn't come over, she would act out as if she were completely devastated, when she could really just go out and do whatever she wanted. She did have her license, after all.

"Gemma," I began, taking in a deep breath, before exhaling it out at least a second later. "I was at your house on Friday night. It's been two days!" I rolled my eyes once more, hearing her signature, over-dramatic sigh. I was growing to become sick of the conversation as it went on, and I figured I better wrap it up on a good note. Well, a good note for her.

"Fine, I'll come over," I told her, hearing her squeal, the pitch of her voice almost deafening me. "But," I added, my tone stern. She let out an irritated sigh, and I smirked, wanting to have a little fun with this if she was going to get her way. "Not until later, I'm still in bed," I concluded, closing my eyes, suddenly feeling ultimately relaxed.

"You're seriously still sleeping?" she asked. I nodded in response, fully aware of the fact that not her, nor anyone else, could see me. "You're so lazy," Gemma sighed. I laughed into the phone, my eyes still forced closed. "No shit," I replied, hoping that this would bring us to the end of the phone call. All I was focused on was getting back to sleep, knowing that that would be the only highlight of my day.

"Well, come over for lunch, then? Mum is making us Spaghetti Bolognese," Gemma said. My eyes opened and my ears perked at the sound of one of my all-time favourite meals. I then felt and heard my stomach growl ferociously at the mention of food, especially something that delicious. I shook my head slightly, pulling myself out of the trance that the thought of food had put me into. "Okay, sure, I'll see you at twelve. Bye, Gem," I said, before pressing the end call button and gently placing my iPhone on my bedside table. I closed my eyes once more and pulled my blankets more over my body. In the nick of time, I had fallen into a light sleep.

As hard as it may be to believe, Gemma is actually one of my most mature friends. She is twenty years old, two years older than me. It's bewildering to think about how we became so inseparable. I knew that we were going to get along from the minute we were introduced at work. That's right, she was my crazy, overly happy, lunatic co-worker. I met her for the first time after applying at a diner just down the road from my house - Gale's diner. Our manager, who is easily guessed to be Gale, forced her to train me when I started working there. It's quite crazy to think about how she went from being my trainer, to being someone I can basically call my sister. I guess it takes a lunatic to get along with a lunatic.

It has been almost half a year since I started at the diner, and even though it doesn't sound like that long that we have been friends, so much has been accomplished in our friendship throughout the duration of those six months. But that's another story.

Unsurprisingly, Gemma is also quite the looker. She has got dark, long hair, that goes down past her shoulders, and she is utterly tall. Well, taller than me, but really, who isn't? Put it this way, I would never make it as a model, unless they have an academy for '5'1 eighteen year olds.

Obviously, I do have friends who are my own age, too. One of my close friends, Alice, was there with me throughout the five agonising and treacherous years of high school. She has the most beautiful, tan skin I have ever laid eyes on, ever. She's tall and thin, and has long, black hair that goes down to her waist. She is very popular with the lads, of course.

The rest of my friends are just the ones who I used to hang out with at school, and who I catch up with every now and then. Not particularly the friends who I want to spend every breathing second with. But then again, I don't really have any friends like that. Gem and Alice are the closest I have got to that kind of friendship. But even for us, we each need to have our time alone. Me mostly.

I awoke once more at eleven, feeling more drowsy than I did when I was ever-so-rudely woken up the first time. But this time, it was from my brother, Brody, bursting into my bedroom. He is sixteen years old, and drives me absolutely mental.

"AUDREY!" he boomed, his thick British accent penetrating the silence in my room, right before jumping on my bed next to me, pushing and shoving me like I was some beached whale. Well, I guess that was the closest comparison possible to me at that moment. "YOU HAVE TO GET UP!" he yelled, this time, right in my ear. "AND YOU HAVE TO SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!" I yelled back, turning to face him, my eyes half closed, and my hair all over the place. Brody just laughed and flipped me off. He's always a charming young lad. Sarcasm present.

"But seriously," he said. "You have to get up, mum is taking us to the shops," he added, before getting up. "Tell her I'm going to Gem's," I mumbled, turning back over to my previous position and closing my eyes once more. "Oooh, she's not gonna like that," he replied, and I could practically hear the smirk on his stupid face. "Why? What is so utterly important that I HAVE to be present on this little shopping trip?" I spat, looking back at my brother, seeing him standing in my bedroom doorway.

"We're buying your dad a birthday present," I heard my mum say, and then suddenly, she appeared in the doorway, next to Brody. "But mum," I began, sitting up in my bed, allowing the blankets to fall from my body, exposing my black, cotton, Nike jumper. I raised both of my hands, pushing my hair back with them, planning on attempting to tame it later on. "I'm supposed to be going to Gemma's." My mum rolled her chocolate brown eyes, before placing her hands on her hips. "You see her all the time, Audrey," she sighed. "Trust me," I said, raising my hands in surrender. "I've tried to tell her that. But she insists that I go for lunch," I added. My mum let out another sigh, "Well, what about your dad's present?" she asked. I bit my lip and glanced around my bedroom, pondering on what to do with the mess I had created by mixing up plans, which were apparently both compulsory for me to attend to. "I'll go get it myself, save you the trouble," I replied, looking back at my mum and brother. Brody was now leaning against the door frame, tapping away at his phone. "Sounds good to me," he piped up, feeling it necessary - who knows why - for him to add one of his stupid little side comments. My mum smiled, "You don't have to do that, honey," she said. "By the looks of your face, you're already settled with the idea of it," I replied, pointing towards her, referring to the grin that was now present on her face. "You're right," she began, shooting me a sly wink. "Thanks sweets, have fun at Gem's," she said. And with that, she disappeared from my doorway, zooming down the stairs. Probably going to watch the new episodes of her stupid, overacted drama shows.

I rolled my eyes, a smile tugging at the sides of my mouth. I ripped the many blankets from my body and stepped out of my comforting, double bed, which I wished I could stay with forever. I strolled over to my closet, dragging out my black skinny jeans, and one of my oversized, woolen jumpers. I grabbed some undergarments from my bedside table drawers and walked out of my bedroom. I made my way down the upstairs hallway, towards the bathroom, closing the door behind me once I made it there, trying my best to adjust to the temperature outside of my lovely bed. I dropped my clean clothes on the bathroom bench and made my way over to the shower, turning the hot and cold taps on, biting my lip slightly as I measured out how much to use of each. I had lived with these tricky taps for years, but I still never managed to get the right temperature of water that met up to satisfaction and expectations.

I quickly stripped down and hopped into the shower, letting the warm water drip down my body, from head to toe. I washed my hair, realising that I didn't have very long to get ready. I still had to do my hair and makeup and all the shit girls do in the morning. I washed my body at a speedy pace and then turned the taps off. I instantly felt freezing as I stepped out of the shower, reaching for my towel which was hanging on the towel rack. I wrapped it around my body and tucked it in at the side, making sure it was going to stay. I reached over the bathtub to the window and unlocked it, pulling it open to release the steam from the shower. I waited for a short while until the mirror was completely clear of steam and I pulled out my hair dryer, making sure I got every inch of my long, dark brown hair that reached to about mid-torso dry. I brushed it through as I went, and after I straightened it, enjoying the heat as it warmed me up. I liked the cold weather in Holmes Chapel, but just not when I was practically naked.

I got dressed as quickly as humanly possible before doing my makeup. I put on a layer of foundation and curled my lashes, adding some mascara. Pretty basic stuff. I rushed to my room only to realise that it was eleven thirty. I still had half an hour. I let out a load groan, now learning that I could have slept for another half an hour. I collapsed back onto my bed and grabbed my phone from my bedside, unlocking it to see I had a message from Gemma.

_You better be awake. _

I rolled my eyes at her weak attempt of trying to threaten me. Gemma couldn't hurt a fly, let alone a person.

_I'm awake._

I sighed and got up, making my way back to the bathroom. I grabbed my yellow toothbrush from the stand on the bench and squeezed toothpaste on the surface before placing it under the tap and wetting it. I brushed my teeth slowly, finding the process of getting ready practically endless. Once I was done, I flossed and rinsed, before wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and walking out of the room, turning the light off as I went.

"AUDREY! DO YOU WANT A LIFT TO GEMMA'S?" I heard my mum yell from the lounge room downstairs. "YES, PLEASE!" I yelled in response, making my way into my room again. I saw my phone light up on my table and I rushed over to retrieve it.

_Be ready in 5, see you soon! x _

I rolled my eyes at Gemma's text; it would have been more convenient if she told me this BEFORE I agreed to having my mum take me to her house.

_Yes, I'm so glad that I get to experience your driving again. Because we had SO much fun getting stranded last time. -.- _

Last time that I got into a car with Gemma, we were going to a musical festival which was about two hours from home. It was all fine and dandy until we were on our way home. Her tire blew, and of course, she didn't have the good sense of packing a spare. So we had to wait hours for the towing company representative to actually turn up. One of the numerous occasions with Gem that ended in us having to get towed home by a crazy stranger.

_Shut up, just make sure you're ready. _

"Hey hey!" Gemma piped happily, as I got into her car. I closed the door behind me and buckled my seatbelt before reaching for the radio, turning the volume up. "Hey," I replied, my voice tired. "Oh, how ironic," I added, as a One Direction song played on the radio. Gemma's younger brother, Harry, was in the band, and it always confused me as to why he stuck around at home acting like a lazy slug, when he could be out doing the stuff that famous, teenage boys do. I turned down the radio and Gemma hit my hand, letting out a slight giggle. "Hey!" she warned. "That's my brother you're talking about," she added. I rolled my eyes, "Gem, you know me and him can't stand each other. I don't understand why you insist on me having to be nice to him when he doesn't return the favor," I replied, my tone not interested. "Listen," she said, as we began driving, exiting my street. Gemma's house was about ten minutes from mine, so I wasn't really looking to spending the whole car ride listening to her blabbing on about how she wants me and her brother to start acting civilised. "I've talked to Harry, he's promised that he's going to start being nice. So, I'd appreciate it if you could do the same." I rolled my eyes, looking out the passenger side window. "Okay, mum," I joked.

I knew that whatever would happen with Harry and I, we were never going to be civilised. He was my complete and utter nightmare, he always will be.


End file.
